Donatello's Invention
by Sciencegal
Summary: Donny's forced to make a world-wide mind-control device for a strange little annoying scientist. Will his brothers be able to help him stop this guy? ONE-SHOT!


**Author's note:** This was one of my first fan-fics. Be nice about it. I wrote it, 'cause I thought it would've been a cool episode (with my twisted mind). It's short, but I still kinda like it. My writing got better with time. Like I said before, be nice. I edited it slightly from the original, but no lines were changed. Hopefully you'll like it.

Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo were planning on going out for pizza

Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo were planning on going out for pizza. They entered Donny's lab to ask him if he wanted to go.

"Ya comin'?" Raph asked him.

Donny looked up from the project he was working on and shook his head, "I'm busy with this." He held up a strange looking gadget. "I'm very close to finishing it. I can't stop now."

"Yer loss." Raph said as he walked out.

"We'll save ya some, dude." Mikey said as he left.

"Are you sure?" Leo said, "You can't stay in this room for too long. It's a beautiful day up there."

"I'm sure." Donny said as he looked back down at the gadget. "I might have to go out anyway if I need more parts."

"Well, see ya later." Leo said as he left the lab.

&

A few minutes later, Donny was still in the lab. He scratched his head as he examined the object in front of him. It was missing something. He left the lab to search for the object he needed.

He climbed out of the sewers and took a minute to examine his surroundings. Then he walked into the shadows.

He had only walked four blocks when his leg was yanked out from under him and he was lifted off the ground. Bewildered, he looked around at the now upside-down street. Before he could try to get down, something flew at him, hitting him in the head, and he blacked out.

&

Leo, Raph, and Mikey were laughing as they entered the lair. Mikey set down the box of pizza he was holding on the table.

"So where's Donny?" Mikey asked.

"Prob'bly still in his lab." Raph said.

"Should we tell him we've got the pizza?" Leo asked.

"Naw," Raph said. "He'd prob'bly get mad that we interrupted 'im in his work."

"Hmmm..." Leo said as he looked towards the door to his brother's lab.

&

An hour later, Donny moaned as he slowly gained consciousness. "Ahhh! Rise and shine!" An annoying, squeaky voice said. "You have a job to do!" Donny opened his eyes and looked towards the source of the voice. It was a man he didn't recognize with medium-length gray and white stripped hair and big round glasses that magnified his eyes. He was short and the lab coat he was wearing looked slightly too long.

"Who are you?" Donny asked.

"Ahhh that does not matter to you, does it?" The man said. "We don't need names here!" Donny tried to move, but found he couldn't. His arms and legs were strapped to the wall behind him.

"Ahhh, yes. That won't do, will it? I wouldn't waste my time and energy to capture you if I were to foul up here, would I? There's no way you can escape from those restraints. There pure titanium alloy."

"What do you want?" Donny said as he slumped down the wall in surrender.

"Ahhh, I want you too build me a machine that will create a blinding light that will erase everyone's mind and rewire them so they will be in my control. I only have the ability to control one person at a time and it's not strong enough for what I need."

"Mind control?" Donny said as his head snapped up, "World-wide mind-control? You've been watching too many movies. I'm not going to do that!"

"Ahhh, but you have no choice!" The man said as he brought out a ray gun from a shelf behind him, "You see this? This is the device I told you about. I can control one person, or turtle, that I want to at a time. Let's see if you'll do it after this!" He pointed the ray gun at Donny and pulled the trigger. A purple ray shot out from it towards him...

&

Leo walked towards Donny's lab and peeked inside. "Donny?" He said. He walked in and looked around. He was surprised to see he wasn't there. "Donny? Are you in here?" He looked around for a second time, and then quickly walked back out to find his brothers.

&

Meanwhile, Donny was working on the machine the strange scientist asked him to build. He couldn't control his own actions. He tried to fight for control, but it wasn't working. The scientist told him orders and Donny was forced to obey. Soon his shell cell rang. He didn't even know he still had it, but he now saw it the scientists hands.

"Ahhh, your brothers are calling for you." The scientist said, "You should answer it or they will suspect something. Tell them you got called to work on a life-saving machine or something, my servant." Donny nodded and took the shell cell.

"Hello," Donny said as he answered it.

"Donny, where are you?" Leo said.

"I'm working on a life-saving machine for this important mission." He said in a monotone voice. He wanted to give Leo a hint about what happened and hoped the monotone was enough. It was all he could manage through the force that was controlling him.

"Donny? Are you alright?" Leo asked. Donny inwardly smiled. He knew he couldn't tell him directly, but at least Leo knew something was up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Donny said and disconnected. He noticed the scientist was eyeing him and was forced to get back to work. He hoped his brothers could get here soon before the machine was finished. For the moment, fighting it wasn't going to do anything but give him a headache.

&

"There's something Donny's not telling me." Leo said. He was sitting on the couch next to Mikey. Raph was leaning against the wall beside the couch.

"Where is he?" Raph asked, causally.

"Does that mean I can eat his pizza?" Mikey said, smiling.

"Mikey!" Leo said, "This is serious! Something's not right. He didn't say were he was. He just said he was working on some machine or something."

"Do ya think he jus' needed time alone?" Raph asked.

"I don't think so..." Leo said. "He was talking in this monotone voice. I don't like this."

"Me either," Mikey said, "Maybe something happened to him! You know, like the aliens who took over the world by using mind-control helmets!" His brothers looked at him strangely.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Leo said, "Maybe you have finally watched too many movies."

"No," Raph said, "That happened a while ago. I'm surprised his brain hasn't exploded yet wit' all dose movies he watches. It must be cramped in dere. This, now that I think about it, could be the reason why not'ing else can make it in dere..."

"Hey!" Mikey said after a moment, "What are you tryin' to say?"

"Dere's your proof!" Raph said, "A little slow on the uptake." Instead of responding, Mikey launched himself at Raphael, but Leo quickly held him back.

"Now is not the time!" Leo said. "Donny could be in serious trouble!"

&

Donny finally managed to stop working and he tried to force his arms to his side, but he only managed to keep them still. The scientist glanced at him as he continued the effort. "Servant!" The scientist said, "Get back to work!"

"N-NO-O!" Donny said, forcefully, "I-I t-told you I wa-asn't goin' ta hel-elp you!" The effort to say that was exhausting, but Donny ignored it. He grabbed his bow staff from the floor and forced himself into a fighting stance.

"Ahhh, you shouldn't do that. You might get hurt!" The scientist said as he brought out a taser gun and sent bolts of electricity through Donny's nerve endings, causing him to scream in pain and drop to his hands and knees. "You don't want to fight with me, you got that? I always come prepared!" Then he regained control of Donatello by using the ray gun again. "Don't try to fight it again, alright. It gets worse if you do."

&

"Here's Donny's locater," Leo said as he held it up. "We can use it to find him through his shell cell."

"Good thing he still has it if whatcha think is true." Raph said.

"You didn't hear him." Leo said, "I'm positive I'm correct about this."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mikey said, "Let's go!"

They tracked him to a large white laboratory building with equally large light blue windows. When they walked up to the front doors, they opened automatically and they continued into a beautifully decorated room with pink walls with porcelain plates hung on them. Porcelain statuettes were placed on every table including the front desk. There were big puffy chairs in a salmon shade placed around the room for comfort and flimsy tablecloths placed diagonally on the tables. A fruity scent wafted over to them as they looked around.

"Dis place is too cutesy," Raph said, "It makes me sick."

"I feel like I could break something if I'm not too careful," Mikey said

"And ya probably would..." Raph said, "Come on."

Raph led them to a white door with a glass panel and pushed it open. Inside was a medium blue painted room with carved wooden chairs and a mahogany desk. "Ah, that's more like it!" Raph said. They continued through another door into a lab with glass vials and multi-colored liquids giving off a putrid smell. Large machines stood around the room covered in multi-colored dials and mechanical arms. The absence of any human or animal was even more obvious here and the turtles wondered where everyone was. Mechanical noises were coming from somewhere outside the room, but the turtles could not find out where. They started listening at the walls until Leo called to them.

"I found something!" Leo said. His brothers crowded around him. "This wall is hollow. There must be a door somewhere."

"Where?" Mikey asked as he leaned against the wall. Suddenly, part of the wall he was leaning on sunk in and opened another part of the wall in front of Leo.

"Right there," Leo said. They looked inside the newly revealed room and saw another lab that was more equipped. A strange little scientist in the center of the room was currently aiming a taser gun at Donny, causing him to scream in pain.

"DONNY!" Leo yelled. The scientist turned towards them, leaving Donny on the ground breathing heavily.

"Ahhh, I see you have arrived." He said, "I have been expecting you." He turned back to Donny and shot a purple ray at him. Then he turned back to Leo, Raph, and Mikey and, with a snap of his fingers, caused the floor to tip them into the room and bars of a cage to sprout out of the floor around them. "Enjoy your stay here at Regar Labs." He said as he turned back to Donny, "Now you can do one more thing for me. Kill them."

"What?" Mikey said as he looked out of the cage, "What's he talking about?"

"I have a feeling we're going to find out..." Leo said. He watched as Donny walked over to the cage door the scientist held open and walked in. Just as the door closed behind him, Raph ran into it and quickly recoiled as he winced in pain.

"Ouch!" Raph said, "It's been electrified!"

"What did you expect?" Donny asked with a strange voice. "He wouldn't want you to escape so easily and I would advise you to not try that again."

Donny looked at his brothers and silently hoped he could resist the order he had been given. He didn't recognize the sound of his own voice and that worried him greatly. He noticed he was holding his bow staff offensively without any clue as to when he had brought it out and before he could think, he charged Raphael and sent him flying into the electrified wall behind him.

"Donny? What do you think you're doing?" Leo's voice barely entered his conscious mind. It only made him direct his next attack at him. He charged Leonardo, but this time, Leo had brought out his katanas to block the attack. Donny sideswiped him, finally succeeding in sending Leo to the ground. Before he could do anything more, someone grabbed him from behind.

"Donny! What's wrong with you?" Mikeys voice asked, but Donny didn't quite hear this either. He slammed Mikey off him and he landed next to Leo.

&

"Mikey!" Leo said as he rolled over onto his side.

"I'm alright..." Mikey said, lamely.

"We have to get Donny to snap out of it." Leo said. "All three of us will have to hold him. Could you pass that on to Raph?"

"I think so..." Mikey said slowly. He stood, slowly, and ran towards Raph, who had not moved after hitting the wall. Before he got there, Donny intercepted him and Mikey had to block the oncoming attack with one of his nunchukus by wrapping it around Donny's bow staff. He pulled at it and managed to yank it out of Donny's hands and he threw it aside. Leo then grabbed Donny around his arms to give Mikey the opportunity to get over to Raph without any further interruptions.

"Raph?" Mikey said as he kneeled down beside him, "Are you alright?"

"Ooohhh..." Raph moaned as he slowly sat up, "Whaddaya want?"

"Leo has a plan..." Mikey began.

&

Donny threw Leo off of him without thinking about it. Slowly he began to realize what he was doing, but he couldn't stop himself. He tried to stop himself from walking towards his dropped bow staff and was internally grateful when all three of his brothers grabbed onto him and held him tightly.

"Donny!" Leo said from where he held him. Donny actually heard him this time, but he couldn't stop himself from struggling against them. "Listen to me!" Leo continued, "Do you see what you are doing? You have got to stop! You have got to fight what is making you do this."

"I-I'm tryin' t-to!" Donny said with effort, "I-I can't d-do it b-by my-myself!"

"What did he do to you?" Mikey asked, slowly.

"What can we do to help?" Leo asked.

"Y-you ca- wait!" Donny stopped struggling and stood perfectly still, "Th-there is a-a w-way, b-but-" He paused at this then continued, "R-Raph, y-you can u-use y-your s-sais to p-pick th-the lo-ock and th-throw one a-at the con-trol cen-center t-to disarm th-the e-electric for-orcefield. The-there is a-a but-ton on th-the ma-machine tha-that will dis-sable it. He shoul-ld b-be on th-the roof. Now, I-I'm sor-ory, b-but this is th-the on-ly wa-way." He threw them all off of him and ran to the wall of the cage. "Good luck." He said, and his brothers realized what he was going to do a second before he grabbed a bar of the cage and held on. The three of them ran over to him as he fell to the ground and kneeled around him.

"He's out cold," Leo said as he looked at Donny, "but he's okay."

"Well," Raph said as he walked over to the door of the cage, "Are we gonna get out o' here now?" He began to pick at the lock with his one of his sais until he heard a click and threw his other one at the machine across from them. There was a sinister sizzling sound and light flashed at the point of impact. "Come on!" He said as he opened the door. Mikey and Leo held Donny between them and followed Raphael out.

&

The strange scientist was about to turn on the machine when Leo, Mikey, and Raph ran into view. "Yer goin' down!" Raph said.

"Ahhh, I didn't expect this." The scientist said, "Come on over."

"I'd be glad ta!" Raph said and the three of them ran at the scientist, who only smiled as he pressed a button on his wrist controller and a small explosion forced them backwards.

"You think I don't come prepared?" The scientist said, "I hope you learned your lesson." Raph, Leo, and Mikey ran at him again and this time, the scientist pushed another button that caused Mikey to lose his footing and he fell over the edge of the building, dropping his nunchukus to the ground below. Leo rushed over and grabbed his brother's hand just in time.

"I've gotcha," Leo said.

"Thanks," Mikey said as he looked down at the ground below his feet, "That would have been a long drop."

"Leo, watch out!" Raph yelled from behind him. Leo turned to see the scientist coming towards him as he kept Mikey from falling. He watched Raph grab onto the scientist from behind. "Hurry and pull Mikey up while I hold 'im!" Raph said. Leo quickly obeyed and turned back to them as Mikey crawled back onto the roof. As Mikey recovered from his scare, Leo ran at the scientist, both he and Raph struck him at the same time, and the strange scientist fell to the ground.

"Let's get out o' here," Raph said after he pressed the button on the machine Donny told them about to disable it. They all watched it crumble to the floor as Leo said, "That's a great idea." Then all three of the turtles walked away.

&

The four turtles sat at the table together eating pizza. "So you're feeling better?" Leo asked as he separated a slice of the pizza and put it onto a plate.

"Yeah," Donny said, "I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but you would have stopped me and I couldn't let that happen."

"Don't eva do dat again!" Raph said. Then he bit into the slice of pizza he was holding.

"I hope I won't have to," Donny said as he looked down at his slice.

"Are you going to eat that or just stare at it?" Mikey said between bites.

"Do ya eva think about anythin' but food?" Raph said as he looked at Mikey.

"I think about movies and video games," Mikey said as he continued eating, "I can't help that I can have fun and you can't."

"You're askin' for it, Mikey!" Raph growled.

"Askin' for what?" Mikey said, innocently. The next moment, Mikey stood and ran as Raphael chased him out of the room.

"I guess everything's back to normal," Leo said, casually.

"Yeah," Donny said, "Should we intervene?"

"Let's wait." Leo said, "I want to finish my pizza first. Maybe they'll stop on their own."

"I don't think they will, but I agree with you."

**Author's note:** The end! What do you think? Please review!


End file.
